


Hot/Steamy

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: HorizonsSing, Humor, M/M, Rating: NC17, Rating: PG13, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 06:41:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.<br/>Summary: Is it actually cooler in the archives?<br/>Rating: NC17</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Hot

 

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
 **Summary** : It's hot in the hub and Ianto does the unexpected.  
 **Rating:**  PG13  
  
Written for day 7 of the Horizonssing challenge.

It was hot, there was no denying it, summer had arrived with a vengeance. It was the hotest day in the city of Cardiff ever recorded since records began and it was no cooler down in the hub.

Gwen had abandoned her trademark jeans for a very short denim skirt teamed with a tiny t shirt. Tosh was wearing a tiny sleeveless summer dress. Owen, who was doing his very best to not just sit ogling their legs the whole time was wearing cropped trousers (He didn't 'do' shorts he had informed them) and a t shirt. They all had fans on their desks, but they were really just agitating the hot air, not cooling them at all.

Jack was in his office, with two floor fans pointed in his direction. They weren't doing any better job than the ones the others had, but he refused to turn them off. He had shed his shirt, his braces hanging down his sides from his waist, his t shirt clinging uncomfortably to him. He was waiting for Ianto to return with promises of Frappuccinos from the nearby Starbuck's.

Finally the cog door opened and Ianto walked in, he looked like he was melting. He had turned up for work, as usual in his suit and had so far not been convinced to remove his jacket. Jack had even suggested he should go home and change into something else, something looser and cooler, but he insisted he was fine.

Gwen, Tosh and Owen descended on his the minute he was through the door, grabbing their cool drinks. Taking long gulps before thanking Ianto and going back to their desks. Neither of them noticed the carrier bag in his other hand. Ianto slipped off his jacket at last, he couldn't bear the heat any longer then climbed the steps to Jack's office with the two remaining drinks.

Jack muttered a desperate 'thanks' as he grabbed one for himself and downed the whole thing in a few gulps, letting out a contented sigh and wiping his hand across his mouth as he did. Ianto rolled his eyes at him as he sipped his own savouring each cool mouthfull as he swallowed.

'At least remove your tie.' Jack told Ianto.

'Is that an order Sir?'

'It can be.' Jack smiled.

Ianto reached up and slowly loosened the knot, then pulled it free over his head and placed in the the desk.

'Anything else, Sir?'

'You might want to unbutton your shirt a little.'

Ianto looked straight into Jack's eyes as he undid the first two buttons of his shirt.

'Better?'

'A little Sir.'

'Whats in the bag?'

'I got something to change into, but I'm not sure I should, I might just return it tomorrow.'

'Can I see? Help you decide.'

'There is no question that you will tell me to keep it.'

A wide smile crossed Jack's face. 'Put it on, show me.'

Ianto pulled the item out of the bag and held it up for Jack to see, Jack shifted uncomfortable in his seat as a lot of dirty thoughts went through his mind. Ianto raised an eyebrow at him and chuckled.

'It was an impulse buy as I walked to Starbuck's, I was hot, it was in the window of a shop.'

'Please, I'll do anything you ask of me, just put it on.' Jack was practically begging.

'Fine, but I'm not removing the tags, I have every intention of taking them back.'

Jack muttered something about how they might not be in a fit state to be returned that Ianto didn't hear as Ianto opened the rest of the buttons on his shirt and slipped it off his shoulders, putting it with his tie on Jack's desk. He slowly unbuckled his belt, then opened the button of his suit trousers before sliding the zip southwards.

'Close your mouth Jack.' Ianto grinned.

Jack hadn't realised it was open, he snapped it closed and sat back in his chair watching as Ianto slid the trousers down over his hips and dropped them to the floor. He toed off his shoes and kicked the trousers over his feet, leaning down, now only wearing his briefs he removed his socks and put them, along with the trousers with his shirt and tie.

The look of lust in Jack's eyes was unmistakable as he pulled the tight faded denim shorts up his legs. The heat jack was now feeling wasn't just from the heat of the day, he felt like he might combust soon. Ianto eased the shorts over his hips and did them up. They fitted low on the hips, were snug to his body and were short, but long enough to cover his modesty.

Ianto placed his hands on his hips and looked straight at Jack.

'Well?' Ianto asked. 'How do they fit?'

'Guh, umm, what was the question?' Jack stuttered.

Ianto moved round the desk and kissed Jack softly on the lips, Jack was so hot under his touch.

'I'm sure it must be cooler in the archives.' He whispered in Jack's ear. 'And there's always the showers.'

'Wouldn't hurt to find out.' Jack managed to splutter.

'Met you there in five?'

'You're going to walk through the hub like that?'

'Yep.'

'You know the others are still here?'

'Yep.'

'Have you lost your mind?'

'I blame the heat, my brain has melted. Now, let me go before coherent thought comes back and I chicken out.'

'Go, go.' Jack told him, flapping his hands.

Ianto took a deep breath and walked out the office door and down the steps. He got about half way down before Gwen noticed him.

'Ianto!' She exclaimed.

Causing both Tosh and Owen to look round.

Ianto gave a small nod, he didn't trust himself to speak and kept walking, amused and embarrassed at the comments he heard from behind him.

'Fuck he's gorgeous.' Gwen called to Toshiko.

'Nice bum.' Toshiko called back.

'Those shorts are indecent, they show everything.' Gwen added.

'I noticed.' Tosh giggled.

Owen had been silent up till this point, he was just about to say something when Jack, minus his t shirt came running down from his office and in the direction Ianto had gone minutes earlier.

'I don't even want to know what they are thinking of doing, I'm going out for ice cream. Anyone coming with me?'

Both Gwen and Tosh muttered things about needing to cool down and followed Owen out the hub.

Meanwhile in the archives Ianto was working on making Jack hotter, not cooler.  
  
The End


	2. Steamy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
> Summary: Is it actually cooler in the archives?  
> Rating: NC17

When Jack caught up with Ianto in the archives he was leaning against one of the filing cabinets twirling something around his finger, as Jack got closer he realised his was Ianto's briefs. It took a moment for his brain to register that it meant all he was wearing was those shorts. He also noticed the tags were no longer hanging from them a smiled.

Ianto tossed the briefs across the room and leaned both shoulders back against the filing cabinet, pushing his hips forwards. Jack's eyes traveled straight to the crotch where Ianto's very hard cock was straining against the fabric. Jack subconsciously licked his lips and a kind of mewing noise escaped from between them.

Ianto pushed himself away from the filing cabinet and walked over to Jack, as it seemed he was glued to the spot. He ran his hands down Jack's smooth chest teasing his nipples with his thumbs briefly on their journey downwards. Jack's hand reached up and buried itself in Ianto's hair, pulling his mouth to his, kissing him hard.

Ianto's hands fumbled with Jack's belt, unbuckling it blindly, not wanting to break the kiss. He finally got it undone and swiftly unbuttoned and unzipped Jack's trousers. Jack's other hand had moved down to Ianto's arse and was caressing it through the denim of his shorts, Ianto grasped the top of Jack's trousers and pushed the downwards, taking his briefs with them.

Jack gasped as Ianto took his cock in his hand and started pumping it slowly but firmly. He moved his hand from Ianto's arse and put it between them attempting to undo Ianto's shorts, Ianto bushed his hand away and dropped to his knees. Holding Jack's cock with one hand he used his tongue to tease it, licking it from root to tip with the flat of it before using the tip of his tongue to tease the leaking slit.

Both of Jack's hands were in his hair as his breathing came in short gasps, Ianto took the tip of Jack's cock into his mouth and used his tongue to flick all around it before taking it in deeper making Jack moan out loud. His hand left Jack's cock and slid around Jack's hips to grasp his arse as he let jack fuck his mouth.

When he sensed Jack was nearing the point of no return he stopped, letting Jack's cock slip from his mouth. He didn't want Jack to come yet, he wanted Jack buried inside him when he did. Jack gave a moan of displeasure as his cock was suddenly freed and tried to grasp it with his own hand, Ianto grabbed his hand before he could and placed it against his own erection over the shorts.

Jack rubbed against Ianto's hardness as Ianto thrust against his hand, eyes closed, his hands on Jack's shoulders. Jack's hand went to the button of his shorts again and this time Ianto didn't stop him as he slipped the button undone and slid the zip down freeing Ianto's hard cock. Jack's hand dipped into the shorts below, fingers cupping Ianto's balls as Ianto groaned.

Ianto's hands slid up Jack's shoulders and round his neck, pulling him close again, wanting, needing to be kissed. He pressing his open mouth to Jack's, tongue slipping straight into Jack's, finding his own tongue, tangling with it. He feels Jack's free hand trying to push the shorts down over his hips, but they are too close fitting and Jack has to remove his other hand to complete the task.

Once over his hips they slip easily down his legs to his bare feet, he steps out of them and flicks them away with his toes. Jack puts his hands on Ianto's bare arse and pulls him close, thrusting his hips against Ianto's their cocks pushing against each other as they continue their kissing. One of Jack's hands slides back between them, taking both cocks in it, pumping them together, Ianto is moaning deep in his throat into Jack's mouth.

Jack breaks the kiss and releases both cocks from his hand, Ianto gives him a look that tells him he shouldn't stop, but Jack has other plans. Placing his hands on Ianto's hips he kisses him briefly again before turning him so that he is facing away from him and pushes him gently towards one of the smaller, waist high filing cabinets.He kisses Ianto on the neck and down his spine as he bends him over the filing cabinet, so Ianto elbows are resting on the top.

Using his hands he spreads Ianto's thighs wide and moves between them, his finger tracing the crack of Ianto's arse. Stopping for a moment he quickly removes his boots, trousers, briefs and socks, after removing a small tube from one of the pockets of his trousers he tosses them across the room, not caring where they land then takes a minute to admire the view of Ianto pert arse in front of him.

Moving between Ianto's legs again he falls to his knees, he places the tube on the floor and his fingers gently sweep along the cleft of Ianto's arse, making him shudder in pleasure as one by one they ghost of his hole. Jack uses his fingers to spread the cheeks and Ianto shouts out his name as the tip of Jack's tongue probes the tight ring of muscle.

Jack's tongue probes deeper and he sees Ianto take his own cock in his hand, needing the friction. He reaches round with his own and and covers Ianto's pumping it with him for a few minutes then prizes Ianto's hand away, not yet he's whispering to his lover. He turns his attention back to Ianto's arse, his finger teasing the tight hole still damp from his tongue.

He picks the tube up from the floor and coats his fingers with the lube, pressing one finger slowly into Ianto's arse. Muscles contracting around it before they begin to relax, then he adds another, then a third. Ianto's pushing his hips backwards, impailing himself on Jack's fingers. Jack starts to move his hand, fucking Ianto with his fingers, knowing he's hitting the right spot when Ianto moans loudly in ecstasy.

Slowly he slides his fingers out of Ianto and quickly spreads his own cock with lube and gets to his feet. Ianto can feel the end of Jack's cock at his entrance and wants to feel it inside him, to fill the void Jack left when he removed his fingers. He moans out in pleasure as Jack slides into him, ball deep in one swift motion.

Ianto thrusts his hips backwards, he wants to come, he needs to come and he needs to come while Jack is pounding into him. Jack pulls back till his cock is barely still inside Ianto and then thrusts in hard, then again till he's pounding hard and fast into Ianto's body, Ianto's hips thrusting in time to meet the thrusts.

Jack knows neither of then if going to last much longer, he reaches around Ianto and takes Ianto's cock in his hand, pumping it hard and fast to match his thrusts. He knows Ianto is about to come moments before he does as his body stills for a second beneath his. Then he feels it, the hot come over his hand and the muscles of Ianto's arse contracting deliciously around his cock.

Jack can't hold back any longer, the sensations of Ianto's orgasm send him over the edge as shoots his seed hard and deep into Ianto. They stay like that till they get their breath back, Jack reluctant to withdraw from Ianto's body till he starts to feel himself soften inside him. He slips his cock out and pulls Ianto into his arms, and they kiss deeply in the afterglow of their climaxes.

Finally they just stand there arms wrapped around each other, holding each other tight, heads on each others shoulders. Jack spots the shorts lying on the floor where Ianto kicked them and smiles, oh yes he thinks to himself, they are definitely staying.

The End.


End file.
